Comfort
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: Response to prompt in the LJ BTR kink meme. Logan goes to Carlos for comfort when his crush-who-does-not-know-yet Kendall starts dating Jo. Things start heating up when Carlos kisses Logan's forehead. R&R please!


**This is a response to a prompt at the livejournal kink meme for BTR. I'm afraid I lost interest but I finished it the best I could with so little passion for it. Yet, it's okay, I think. I kept myself from making it hard-core smut because I'm still new to writing slash but I hope you'll enjoy.**

**Prompt: Logan goes to Carlos for comfort when his crush-who-does-not-know-yet Kendall starts dating Jo. Things start heating up when Carlos kisses Logan's forehead.**

**Disclaimers apply, of course, because if I owned BTR, there would be a lot of slashy goodness between all the boys and they would all live without shirts on.**

Carlos looked up from his and Katie's game of doom hockey as Logan entered the apartment. He started to grin and wave until he saw that Logan's eyes were filled with tears. "James," he said as he watched Logan go towards their room. "Take over." He ran after the smart boy and caught the door before it shut. "What's wrong? Head? Stomach? Heart?"

"Heart," Logan whimpered, sinking onto his bed. Carlos sat down next to him and, for a moment, they were silent. Then Logan turned and threw himself into Carlos's arms. Carlos caught him readily, muttering reassurances in Logan's ear in Spanish and rocking his sobbing form gently. He gripped the back of Logan's neck to keep his head in the crock of his neck and rubbed his back. He prayed that Logan didn't notice the fast pace of his heartbeat or how tightly he was holding him. But dear God did holding Logan feel _good_! Kendall had no idea what he was missing, fooling around with Jo like he was. If Carlos had a choice between the two…actually, if Carlos had a choice between Logan and _any girl in the world_ he would choose Logan. Logan and a place to hide from the rest of the world so no one could steal him, of course. "I hate _her_," Logan sobbed suddenly. Carlos just nodded. "I hate _him_! I hate _them_!"

"It's okay," Carlos whispered. "It's okay." He whispered nonsense in Spanish into Logan's ear in hopes it would soothe him but Logan was not in the mood for Spanish. He cried even harder. Carlos didn't know what to do. He was finally holding the man he loved and he had no idea how to make him feel better. So he did the only thing he could think off. He kissed Logan's forehead and whispered, "He may not love you, Logan, but so many other people do."

Logan quieted, only a few sniffles showing that he had been crying, and looked up at Carlos with wide eyes. The insecurity and fear in Logan's eyes broke Carlos's heart. "Yeah? People actually love me?" Carlos nodded and Logan smiled slightly. He cuddled into Carlos's chest again and the handsome Latino smiled. That was so much better, he decided. A smile and a cuddle. Happiest moment of his life. "Do you love me?"

And it was over. Uh-oh. What did he say to that? Did Logan know? He looked at Logan and the brunette blinked up at him innocently. He took a deep breath then leaned forward and kissed Logan right on the lips. "Yes," he mouthed into the kiss. After a second of bliss, however, Logan pushed him back. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, looking down at the carpet instead of Logan.

"Do you love me?" Logan asked again, this time demanding. He stood up and glared down at Carlos. Carlos struggled not to cry as he nodded. Logan nodded as well. "That's all I needed to know." And suddenly, he was kissing and straddling him. A surge of arousal and joy went through Carlos and he lied out, pulling Logan with him so they couldn't stop kissing. "Prove it, Carlos. Prove it."

"Hell yes," Carlos hissed against his mouth, rocking his groin against Logan's. They were both so hard and it felt so good…They let out simultaneous moans and reattached their lips. They rubbed against each other desperately and Carlos ran his hands over Logan's body. "I've dreamed of this," he confessed passionately. "Oh…Fuck…That's so…Yeah. Oh. Logan." Logan's only reply was a gasp of pleasure and a hard thrust up against Carlos. The Latino could sense what was impending but it could not happen so soon. "No! Don't come yet. I haven't gotten to touch yet."

"Then touch me!" Logan demanded urgently. Carlos pushed him up and Logan lifted his arms so his shirt could be removed. Then Logan climbed off him and lied fully on the bed. Carlos climbed on top of him and pulled his dry swim shorts off. Logan turned red as Carlos stared, lips slightly parted and breathe coming harder. "C-Carlos?"

"It's perfect," he whispered. "Better than I ever imagined." He leaned down and licked the pre-come from the head. They both moaned. "You taste so _good_." He took the head into his mouth and sucked before licking the underside of the erect cock. "Will you come in my mouth? Please, Logan," he gasped. "I want to taste it."

"Oh, _fuck_. Yeah," Logan said in a husky, rough voice. Carlos licked every inch of Logan's erection and Logan rewarded him with moans that put a porn star to shame. Finally, Carlos took Logan's shaft into his mouth and sucked as hard as he could. "Ah!" Carlos grinned up at him but Logan's eyes were clenched shut and he was clutching the bedding desperately. His grin widened. Logan looked so…pleasured! It was wonderful. "M-More. P-Please, mo-more."

Carlos returned his mouth to Logan's shaft and began to suck him harshly. Logan arched and bucked into his touch and Carlos had to hold him still to keep from being choked. He sucked at Logan and stroked what wouldn't fit in his mouth as well as his balls. He walked two fingers up Logan's chest to his mouth and slid them into Logan's mouth. Logan took the hint and lathered them with saliva. He brought them back down and stroked them around Logan's entrance.

"Ah!" Logan cried out as Carlos inserted one finger into him. "No, don't…don't do…s-stop…" Carlos removed his finger and kissed Logan's head apologetically. Logan relaxed again. He continued to suck on Logan. It only took two more sucks before Logan was keening and coming into his mouth. "Kendall!" he yelled.

Carlos couldn't help the sob that escaped his throat. He didn't stop, however. He worked Logan through his orgasm and milked him dry of all his fluids. Then he sat back on his knees and wiped away his tears so Logan wouldn't see them. Logan opened his eyes and beamed at him. "Good?" he asked. He tried to sound confident and pleased but it came out cracked and hoarse.

"You okay? Did I pull your hair or something?" Logan asked worriedly. He pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around Carlos. He pressed Carlos's head forward onto his shoulder and began to inspect for injury. "Where does it hurt?"

_My heart is broken. You figure out where it hurts._ "Do you want a blindfold for the next part?" Carlos asked before he rose and locked the door to the bedroom. "It'll make it easier for you to pretend," he half-whispered. He removed a scarf from his dresser and sat between Logan's legs again. He started to tie it around Logan's head to hide his eyes but Logan stopped him.

"Pretend what, Carlitos?" He seemed genuinely confused, which confused Carlos. "You know, I'm undressed here and you're not. Doesn't that seem a bit off to you?" He reached out and tried to pull off Carlos's clothing but Carlos grabbed his wrists to stop him. Logan pouted at him but he ignored it.

"You said Kendall's name, remember?" Carlos whispered. "When you came, you said his name." Logan frowned and shook his head. "Did too! I heard you!" Logan jumped slightly at Carlos's outburst and shook his head. _Liar._

"He yelled Carlos!" they heard James shout from the hall. "You're hearin' things, dude!"

"Are you listening in?" they both yelled back. They heard Katie and James laugh then the front door shut. Logan looked at Carlos and frowned. Carlos looked down shamefully.

"Carlos…Why did you think I said Kendall's name? _We'_re doing this, okay? I'm only thinking of _you_. My Carlos. My sweet, beautiful Carlos. Why would I want Kendall? I have you. And you're so much better." He stroked his cheek and Carlos leaned into the touch shamelessly as his heart soared. "Let's get you undressed, okay? It's my turn to taste."

"Okay," Carlos breathed excitedly. He jumped off the bed and shed his clothes quickly. Then he jumped back onto the bed and tackled Logan. Logan laughed into the kiss and rubbed his hands over his back and shoulders. Carlos sobered enough to moan.

"You know what might be fun and educational?" Logan said once he was leaning over Carlos, kissing his way down his body to the hard organ that begged for attention. Carlos rolled his eyes. Fun and educational were two words that just didn't go together for him. However, Logan seemed excited by his idea so he shrugged to indicate curiosity. "Well, we have to learn all the bones in the human body for anatomy class, right? So I will teach you. While we have sex."

"So you're gonna point to all my bones while we do it?" Carlos asked incredulously. Logan nodded. "That does sound fun. And kinda hot. I like when you use big words." Logan grinned up at him. "Tonight?"

"Nah. Tomorrow night." A shiver racked Carlos's body at the idea of more nights with his lover and Logan grinned again before suddenly swallowing the head of Carlos's member. Carlos arched of the bed and shouted in pleasure. Logan had to hold his hips down or risk choking.

"Logan?" they heard Kendall shout. Carlos expected Logan to stop so they wouldn't be overheard but Logan continued, the left over hurt feelings that Carlos would need to nurse for a little while longer fueling him to suck harder and faster out of spite. He wanted to make it really good for Carlos because then Carlos had him and Kendall never would. He wanted to make Carlos really proud of that fact.

"_So_ _good_," Carlos moaned in Spanish. Logan's already half-hard member reached its full glory at the exotic language. Carlos was so hot when he spoke Spanish but to have it come out broken and husky like that…Well, amazing was a wore that barely covered it. "Why so much more?"

"I want you to be proud you have me and he doesn't," Logan confessed.

"I am. Oh! F-fucking goo-good b...oh…blowjob or n-not," Carlos gasped out, reaching around for something to grab. Logan's warm, wet mouth felt so wonderful and his tongue…Oh, God, his tongue! "Logan!" he shouted. Logan held his hips down when he bucked and almost choked him.

"Everything okay?" Kendall asked worriedly. "You two fighting?" He wiggled the door handle but it was locked securely. "Guys? What's going on?"

"We're having sex!" Carlos yelled. Logan's eyes widened and he released Carlos from his mouth with a wet pop out of surprise. "Go away!"

"Ew," they heard Kendall groan. "TMI, dude." They heard him walk away and Logan continued to stare at Carlos in surprised.

"What? I was so close, Logie! And every time he talked, he ruined it!" Logan snorted a bit of laughter before returning his mouth to Carlos's erection. It was barely ten seconds later that Carlos was coming in Logan's mouth. Logan worked him through his orgasm like he had done for him and accepted all of his fluids into his mouth eagerly.

"Tastes so good," Logan sighed, resting his forehead on Carlos's thigh. "Was it good?" Carlos let out a hum indicating it was.

"Logan?" He nodded. "Can we do this every day?" Logan grinned up at him and nodded. "Logan?" He crawled up Carlos's body and kissed him gently. "I love you."

"I think, Carlos, I might love you too." Carlos shook his head doubtfully and muttered something about Kendall Logan couldn't understand but he figured out what it probably was easily. "Why would I want him, Carlos? Why? I have you. And you're so much better. You are, don't deny it," he said when Carlos shook his head. He grinned mischievously and kissed him again. "And you have a bigger cock."

Carlos roared with laughter.

**END.**

**Thank you for readings, my sweet.**


End file.
